A Changing Heart
by Pigy190
Summary: The last thing Draco Malfoy expected was to be order to hand over Lena Andrews, the girl that just transfered from the US to Hogwarts. Little does Draco know that his father has already killed her family, and he'll be the one forced to finished her off.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. Oh and Lena Andrews. she's mine. yeah...

Draco Malfoy stared at the wall, not paying attention to what was happening. Professor McGonagall was late for class much to his annoyance. He rarely bothered to show up for class anymore, and when he did, he expected the Professors to be there. Just as he was about to get up and leave, his Professor walked in, trailed by a tall red head wearing converse, skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. For once, Draco payed full attention to his transfiguration professor.

"This is Lena Andrews," Professor McGonagall. "She has recently transfered for the United States." Everyone was silent as they stared down the new girl. No one had ever transfered to Hogwarts in the middle of the school year before.

"She has been sorted in the Slytherin." Most of the students looked away disappointe and went back to doing whatever they'd been doing before. Only Draco Malfoy continued to stare at her with interest.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco said. For some reason he felt the need to impress this new addition to his house.

"Since Lena has been sorted into Slytherin and she is in sixth year, it will be your responsibility to show her around."

"Yes, Professor." Much to Draco's surprise, Lena glared at him, her eyes burning with hate. Draco wondered what he could have done in the few minutes she'd been in the classroom.

"Miss Andrews, please take your seat," Professor McGonagall said indicating at the empty seat next to Draco. Lena scowled, but walked gracefully over to Draco and sat down.

"Do you have a problem with me, Lena?" he asked her.

"Andrews," Lena hissed. "Only my friends can call me Lena."

"What you don't think we can be friends?" Draco asked.

"No, Malfoy, I don't," Lena said. Draco looked at her confused.

"What kind of accent is that?" He asked holding back laughter.

"Don't you dare make fun of my accent. Anyway, it in't me that talks funny," Lena scowled. "Now excuse me, I'm tryin' to take notes." Draco stared in wonder as the girl took notes good enough to rival Hermione Granger's.

After class Lena packed her bag and tried to run out of the classroom before Draco could catch her. She made it halfway down the hallway before he finally caught up.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" she snapped.

"No, I'm supposed to be showing you around," Draco snapped back.

"I'll be perfectly fine without you."

"Really now?" Draco drawled. "And how do you get to the Great Hall?" Lena glanced around.

"Excuse me," she said to a bushy haired girl that had been in her class. "Could you show me where the Great Hall is?" The girl stared in surprise.

"Isn't Malfoy supposed to be showing you around?" she asked.

"Yes, Granger, I am. But Lena seems to have something against me."

"Yes, I do," Lena said. "Now, he said your name was Granger, right? Would you be Hermione Granger then?" Hermione nodded mutely. A Slytherin that hated the Slytherin Prince; this was new.

"Could you please show me to the Great Hall, Hermione?" Lena asked. Hermione nodded again. "Thank you."

"Wait." Draco demanded. "There's something you need to know. Slytherin and Gryffindor don't mix. Which means you and Granger don't mix." Lena stared at him open mouthed.

"He's right," Hermione said quietly.

"Are y'all kiddin' me?" Lena asked shocked. They shook their heads. Lena huffed.

"Fine. Malfoy, I guess it is up to you to show me where the Great Hall is," Lena growled. Malfoy laughed.

"So it would seem," he said. Lena glared at him.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco asked. Lena followed him silently down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"This is the Great Hall, that's the Gryffindor Table, the Ravenclaw Table, the Hufflepuff Table, and the Slytherin Table; the best table of them all," Draco said. Lena snorted. Draco glared at her.

"You may not like it, but this is your house, yo-"

"your house is like your family," Lena finished. "I know. Dumbledore told me."

"Good, then let me introduce you to the rest of the sixth years," Draco said. Lena nodded.

"This is Pansy Parkison, Goyle, Crabb, Theodore Nott, Crystal Sperrow, and Eliza Crewshaw," Draco said. "This is Lena Andrews."

"We know who she is, Draco. We were in class." Pansy said rolling her eyes. Lena laughed.

"Something funny, Andrews?" Draco growled.

"Nothin' at all, Malfoy," Lena said sliding into the seat between Pansy and Eliza. Draco scowled and went to sit next to Goyle.

"You don't seem to like Draco too much," Pansy noted. Lena shrugged.

"I don't like arrogant assholes," Lena said. Pansy giggled.

"I love your accent!" she said. Lena blushed.

"I hate it. Everyone knows I'm from the South because of it. Even at my school, we Southern folk stuck together for the most part," Lena said.

"How? Didn't you get sorted?" Pansy asked. Lena shook her head.

"We all got put in the same classes first year. Mind you they spilt us up, randomly. Then in second year we got spilt on levels of learning.

If you learned faster, you were put in a more advanced class, if you learned slower you got put in a regular class. We all learned the same stuff, just at different speeds. And in the advanced classes we wrote more essays.

Then for sixth year, you got split up by what career you were planing on going to. For example, someone wanting to become a healer wouldn't have to take astronomy anymore," Lena explained.

"That's so odd," Pansy said. Lena laughed.

"That's what I said when Professor Dumbledore told me about the different houses!" Pansy joined in Lena's laughter.

"So do you go by Andrews or is that just Malfoy being Malfoy?" Eliza asked.

"I go by Lena to my friends." Malfoy glowered at her. The girls burst out laughing.

"You should be nice to Draco," Crystal said. "Sometimes being his friend can help." Lena smiled sadly.

"Being Draco Malfoy's friend would never be helpful," Lena said. Everyone looked at her expecting her to continue. Finally Pansy spoke up.

"Why not?"

"It just wouldn't." Lena said in a finalizing tone. They continued to stare at her while she finished eating.

"Well, I need to go to the library," Lena said finally.

"I'm still eating," Draco said.

"I wasn't asking you to take me, Malfoy. I was merely stating a fact. I will see you all in the common room," Lena said getting up and leaving.

"She really doesn't like you," Pansy said to Draco. Draco scowled.

"I've noticed."

______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Please Read and Review! I will gives you an imaginary cookie! =]

Next chapter will be posted based on reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot. And Lena Andrews. and that's about it. wish I owned Draco... ohhhh I wish... anyways, Enjoy!

_______________________________

Lena left the Great Hall, relieved to be away from Draco. She stood in the Entrance Hall confused.

"Lost?" a voice asked. Lena turned to find herself staring into the startling green eyes of Harry Potter.

"A little," Lena admitted. "I need to go to the library."

"I was just about to head there," Hermione said. "I'll take you."

"Thank you," Lena said, gratefully following the girl to the library.

Once they got to the library Hermione headed for her favorite table and sat down. Lena followed her.

"Hermione?" she asked. Hermione looked up confused.

"Yes?"

"Do you know were I can find a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_?" Lena asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "It's one of my favorite books."

"I've never read it," Lena admitted. "But I'm curious to know everythin' I can about Hogwarts. Especially since I'll be here for a while."

Hermione went over to get a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and handed it to Lena.

"You can sit with me if you'd like," Hermione offered.

"Thanks," Lena said. The to girls sat in silence for a while, reading and writing. Hermione was the one that finally broke the silence, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What made you come here? To Hogwarts, I mean?" she asked.

"The death of my parents," Lena said simply.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. Lena shrugged.

"I'm dealin'. I'll get my revenge eventually. Sooner than I though really." Lena smiled cruelly reminding Hermione that she was in the presence of a Syltherin.

"So you know who it was?" Hermione asked. Lena nodded.

"Didn't Harry tell y'all?" Hermione shook her head. Lena sighed and cast a silencing charm around them.

"I wish I wasn't in Slytherin." Hermione gaped at the other girl.

"I'd much rather be in Griffyndor with you, Harry, and Ron, but I guess God doesn't want that. For whatever reason I was put in the house with the son of my parents killer."

"Malfoy?" Hermione guessed. Lena nodded.

"I didn't know him by name until Transfiguration. I just knew that my parents kill had--has-- white-blond hair and carried a cane."

"Lucius Malfoy," Hermione whispered. Lena nodded.

"I recognized Malfoy imediately. He looks so much like his father," Lena said angrily.

"How do you stand being near him?" Hermione asked quietly. Lena glared at her.

"I don't." she answered shortly. "I don't want to be near him. I don't want to have anything to do with him, but obviously I don't have a choice." Lena's voice was bitter.

Hermione shrugged. Sure she felt bad for the girl, but it really wasn't her problem. They sat in silence again.

"Well, I have to get back to the Common Room before Harry and Ron decide to come looking for me," Hermione said finally gathering her things.

"Alright. I'd better get back to the Slytherin common room as well," Lena said. "Thanks for showing me where _Hogwarts: A History is_."

"You're welcome, if you need anything else, just ask."

"Or she could just wait on a Slytherin to show her," Draco said walking up to the girls.

"Well, none of you were here," Lena snapped. Hermione bit back a laugh and left the two alone.

"Why on earth were you talking to Granger?" Draco snarled. Lena glared at him.

"Because I can," she answered. "And because she's the only civil person around here!" Lena grabbed her books and stormed out of the library. Draco ran after her.

"You don't know where the Slytherin common room is!" He called after her.

"I don't care!" Lena yelled back. "I'll find it." Draco shook his head.

"Or you could just walk with me," he offered. Lena didn't say anything.

"Come on, Andrews," Draco said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do all Death Eaters say that before they kill someone?" The words came out before Lena could stop them. Draco's eyes flashed.

"I have never killed anyone," he hissed towering over her.

"Then it's just a matter of time ain't it?" Lena snarled. Draco flinched.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm not starting with you."

Lena glared at him, not believing a word.

"If I was going to kill you, don't you think I would have made sure no one associated me with you? If I were to kill you now, Granger would know, since she saw me collect you from the library," Draco said.

"Is that supposed to be comfortin'?" Lena asked. Draco looked confused.

"Isn't it comforting?" Lena burst out laughing.

"If you think that's comfortin', you really need to re-think," she said between laughs.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco asked annoyed. Lena stopped laughing.

"I guess," she said.

"Finally."

"You are staying in front of me," Lena said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I could turn around and attack you just as easily," he told her. Lena raised her eyebrows.

"Possibly, but I can stun you before you could ever touch me," she said sweetly. "And then I'd shove you in an empty class room and leave you. And before you say anything, the last time I stunned someone, they were like that for a few days before it started to wear off." Draco paled. Her voice was too sweet. Creepy sweet. And dead serious.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"Good, now walk," Lena commanded. Draco stared at her amazed. No one had ever taken power from Draco Malfoy. No one that he didn't give it to willingly anyways. And yet this girl...

"Malfoy," Lena snapped. "I don't have all day, now either take me to the common room, or let me find me own way!" Draco quickly pulled together his composure.

"I'm going, Andrews," he said leading the way to the common room. Lena made sure to memorize the route. They came to a random wall in the basement.

"Pureblood," Draco said. Lena held back a snort. Of course the password would be _pureblood_. If only they knew... A hole appeared in the wall.

"Draco! Lena! There you are! We were beginning to wonder if you were off somewhere," Pansy said. Lena scowled.

"I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole!" she said. Everyone burst out laughing. Draco's face flushed.

"It's not like I'd touch you either," he snarled. Lena rolled her eyes.

"That's nice," she said before turning to Pansy. "Where're our dorms?"

"Up this way," Pansy said swallowing her laughter. Draco was completely pissed off in a way not many people could get him. Before he could come up with something else to set Lena off and embarrass himself further or curse her, Pansy grabbed Lena's arm and pulled her up to the 6th year girls dorm.

"This is your bed," Pansy said before finally collapsing in laughter. Lena looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gasped. "I just haven't seen anyone get the best of Draco like that in a long time. He was so angry." Tears were rolling down her face.

"Well, he deserves it. God, he is so annoyin'!" Lena said. "I hate him!" she said venom dripping from her voice.

"What did he ever do to you?" Pansy asked still crying. Lena shrugged.

"Nothin' really. I just don't like arrogant assholes," she said. Lies. All lies, but she couldn't tell Pansy that. Even telling Hermione Granger had been stupid.

Lena sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted. Today has been tiring," she said. Pansy nodded.

"Alright. Night, Lena."

"Night, Pansy."

___________________________________________

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. This took me longer to write than I thought it was going to. If you have any ideas, please tell me in the Reviews!

And please review! thanksss. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Still want Draco though...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has just gotten to me. I'm going to try and write the next chapter faster.

_____________________________________________________________________

By the time Draco walked into the Great Hall the next morning, everyone had already heard of Lena getting the best of him. He was therefor greeted by laughter, pointed fingers, and whispers. Growling he stalked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Blaise Zabini.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Draco asked him. Blaise glared at him.

"Like I have to report to you," he sneered. Draco growled again. He used to be treated like royalty, but now, even the younger generation Slytherins were tired of his antics, tired of his father, tired of him trying to bring the war to Hogwarts. A war most of them didn't support because they had seen how much better Hermione Granger, a muggle-born was at magic than most of them. A war he didn't even want to fight. Even though he and Blaise were usually fairly good friends, Blaise was getting more and more tired of Draco and pushing him away.

"I was just wondering since you seem to have mysteriously been absent with the new girl was pulling her stunts," Draco snapped. Blaise laughed.

"I heard about that. Where is she anyways? I wanted to thank her for finally giving you what you deserve," Blaise sneered.

"No need to be rude, I'm right here," Lena said. Draco glared daggers into the girl who ignored him and started eating.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," Blaise said. Lena smiled.

"Lena Andrews," she answered.

"Lena," Blaise said. "You have a very pretty name to go with a very pretty face." Lena bit back a giggle.

"Thank you, Blaise," she said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'd watch out for him if I were you, Andrews. He likes to date around," he said. Lena smiled sweetly again.

"You mean he's a player?" she asked. Draco cringed at the sound of her voice. It was too sweet again. He just nodded, taking the safer path.

"You think I don't know the signs of a player when I meet one?" she asked. Draco stared at his eggs. "Like you, you were once a player but got knocked off that platform by Blaise here. Correct?" Draco growled while the rest of Slytherin laughed.

"Correct!" Pansy, Eliza, and Crystal chorused. Lena smirked. Blaise threw his arms around Lena.

"This is the start of a great friendship," he said. Lena laughed.

"I don't doubt that." Maybe all Slytherin's weren't that bad. Draco scowled again. Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed some food.

"So how're classes?" she asked. Lena listened to everyones advice, pointedly ignoring Draco until it was time for Charms.

"You'll love Charms," Pansy said.

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick is so small, he can't control the class most of the time," Eliza said.

"Especially when Longbottom screws up!" Crystal added. The girls laughed oblivious to the conversation going on behind them.

"So what did you do to make her hate you?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco glared at him.

"I didn't do anything to her. She just hates me," Draco answered. Blaise scoffed.

"I'm sure. Just like Potter, Granger, and Weasly just hate you for no reason." Draco stared at him.

"You think this has something to do with my father being a Death Eater?!" he asked rather loudly. The girls turned around to look at him. Before they could go back to their separate conversations, they had arrived at the Charms classroom.

Charms went by uneventfully unless you counted Neville Longbottom some how managing to get himself stuck to a desk. Professor Flitwick seemed especially exasperated after that and they were glad when they finally got away from the tiny wizard and headed to Potions.

As they walked, the girls filled Lena in on Professor Slughorn while Blaise started to needle Draco again.

"Do you think maybe she believes you're a Death Eater too?" he asked. Draco shrugged.

"Most likely. Everyone else thinks I am. Even though I'm not," he said. Blaise snorted.

"So you don't have the Dark Mark yet, you sure as hell follow the beliefs well enough to be one. I mean, you still call Granger a mudblood and hate Potter."

"You mean you don't hate Potter?" Draco asked skeptically. Blaise shrugged.

"I don't like him, but I don't really hate him either," he answered. Draco snorted loudly as they walked into the potions dungeon.

"Isn't this the potions class?" Lena asked Blaise. He looked at her confused.

"Yes why?"

"With all the snortin', I though maybe we were a farm," she answered. Everyone in hearing ran burst out laughing. Draco ground his teeth together.

Before he could retort, Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Now, now, let's not be cruel to our fellow classmates," he said. Draco smirked.

"I'm sorry, sir," Lena said. "I didn't mean to, I just associate that noise with the pigs back home." Slughorn smiled.

"It was remarkable pig-like," he agreed. Draco's scowl returned. Lena joined Pansy, Eliza, and Crystal at their table.

"Today we are making Veritaserum. Since it is such a strongly regulated potion, I will be coming by at the end of class to collect vials and vanish the potion. Anyone caught taking any of the potion without permission will be sent straight to Dumbledore. Begin." Lena grinned.

"I know how to make this potion with my eyes close," she said.

"Really?" Pansy asked surprised. Lena smiled.

"My dad used to have a potions business and I would help him," she said.

"What happened to it?"

"My mom sold it after my dad was murdered," Lena answered shortly signaling the end of the the conversation. As it was, no one but Lena had much time to talk anyways as they were all concentrating on their potions.

~*~

Later that night Lena sat in the common room gossiping with her new girl friends when Blaise came over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Privately?" Lena looked at him suspiciously. Pansy giggled.

"It's safe, don't worry. He's already had his nightly conquest," she said. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Not what I was worried about," she said. Blaise smirked.

"You know you want me, Lena," he said.

"Not," she answered. Blaise smirked. "Go away."

"I really do need to talk to you," he said. Lena growled.

"Fine." She got up and followed him out of the common room in to an old unused classroom. Blaise shut the door and sat down in one of the chairs still left over. Lena sat across from him, glaring.

"What's your problems with Draco?" Blaise asked.

"None of your damn business," Lena snapped. Blaise sighed.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. Lena glared at him saying nothing.

"Does it have to do with the death of your father?" he asked. Lena cringed. "So it does."

"Does this have a point?" Lena asked.

"Draco wants to know what he did wrong," Blaise admitted. Lena glared at him.

"Well then Draco should ask me instead of sending his friends," she snapped.

"He's afraid of you." Blaise smirked.

"If anyone should be afraid its me," Lena said getting up. She turned around at the door. "And if you must know, his father is the reason I'm here." Blaise stared after her. If Lucius Malfoy was the reason she was here and her father's death was the reason she was here then...

"Lucius Malfoy killed her father," Blaise whispered. No wonder the girl hated Draco.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: No, this wasn't my best chapter, but I had slight writers block about five times writing this. Hopefully the next chapter will go smoother.

Reviewww. Please. Reviews make me update faster, because I feel like people actually care if I update.

=]


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had college and work beating down on me...

Disclaimer: why do I keep writing these? not mine. DUH.

* * *

The next morning, Draco sat lounging in the common room waiting for Blaise to come down. He knew Blaise had talked to Lena last night, which meant he might know something about why the girl hated him so much.

After ten minutes of waiting and being bored, the object of his frustration came down the stairs looking tense. Draco just sneered at her hoping to get some sort of reaction. Instead of cursing him, or saything anything, she just glared at him and left the common room.

Before he could get up and go after her, Blaise came down the stairs.

"Finally!" Draco said. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"Problems, Draco?" he asked, smirking.

"You talked to Andrews last night," Draco said.

"Very good, Draco, you found out," Blaise said.

"Did you find out why she hates me?" Draco asked. Blaise stopped smirking.

"Yes. But you're going to have to ask her," he said. Draco groaned.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm your best friend, Blaise!"

"I know that, but this is personal enough for me to keep from everyone," Blaise said walking off. Draco growled and followed him out of the common room. After a few minutes of walking in silence, he heard Blaise and Lena talking.

"Lena, look, I just wanted to tell you that I haven't told Draco anything. And I'm not going to. I'm not telling anyone. It's up to you to tell them that," Blaise said.

"Thanks, Blaise," she said, sounding relieved.

"Anytime," he replied. Draco heard them continue walking. He really wasn't kidding.

When he got to the Great Hall, Blaise and Lena were sitting down talking, laughing, and eating. Draco ground his teeth together in annoyance and sat across from them.

"Good morning, Blaise, Andrews," he said.

"Morning," they chorused before giggling.

"Great morning then," Draco muttered. Lena looked at him.

"No," she said.

"No?" he asked.

"No, I won't tell you," she clarified. Draco looked at Blaise hoping his friend could give him a hit about what was going on. Blaise just shrugged, smirking. Draco ground his teeth again, at this rate he'd need to get something to put between them for protection.

"Won't tell me what?" He asked. Lena smiled her horribly sweet smile.

"Why I hate you," she answered. Draco glared at her.

"Fine," he said. Lena opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Draco cringed as his father's owl landed in front of him. The arrival of said owl never brought any good news. Draco sighed and slit open the envelope.

**_Draco,_**

**_I am pleased to tell you that the Dark Lord has a job for you. I will be visiting soon with more specific instructions. Get close to the new girl and have as much information as possible ready for me. The Dark Lord expects your cooperation. As do I. Do not disappoint us._**

**_Father._**

Draco cringed as he read the letter.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Father is coming to visit. Tonight," Draco said. Lena paled and dropped her fork.

"To Hogwarts," she whispered. Draco nodded. "I-I-" Lena stuttered. "I gotta go." she ran out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Draco asked glaring at his friend. Blaise shrugged.

"No clue," he answered. "Well, I'll see you later." He got up and walked after her. Draco threw down his fork and went after them as well. He was going to have to figure out what was going on with Lena before his father got to Hogwarts.

Of course to be able to get dirt on her or protect her, he'd have to be able to find her.

He got to the doors of the Great Hall in time to see Blaise go outside. Quickly he ran after Blaise catching his friend by a giant oak next to the lake.

"I need to know more about her," Draco told Blaise. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to know about her, ask her," Blaise answered. Draco growled.

"If you want her to be safe from my father, tell me!" he snapped. Blaise smirked.

"You mean if I want to save you from your father tell you." Draco growled again.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," he said storming back tot he castle. Blaise turned and looked up the tree.

"He's back in the castle." Lena jumped down from the tree.

"Thank merlin," she said.

"So why exactly did you hide in the tree from him?" Blaise asked.

"I don't want to talk to him. I have nothin' to say to him," Lena answered. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Obviously but why?" Lena plopped down next to the tree.

"I don't wanna talk about it, alright?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You can't face Draco and his father alone," he pointed out. Lena glared at him.

"What else am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Trust me and tell me what's going on, or go to the Golden Trio, I'm sure they'll help you even if you are a Slytherin. The Slytherins might never speak to you again, but I'm sure you won't mind..." Blaise trailed off. Lena sighed.

"How do I know you won't just run off and tell Draco everythin' I say?"

"I promise I won't," he said. Lena snorted.

"That's supposed to convince me?"

"I didn't tell him his father killed your father," Blaise pointed out. Lena clenched her teeth.

"He did more than just that," she whispered. Blaise sat down beside her.

"Tell me."

"I had just come home for the weekend, because my little brother was sick. When I walked in, my mamma was holdin' my dead brother cryin'. She looked and me and said 'run! It's him!' right before Lucius cast the killin' curse. I watched as my mamma fell over my brother, dead.

I immediately apparated to the branch of the Order of the Pheonix my mamma had been a part of. I told them what had happened. A group of them went to my house. Lucius was gone by then.

They knew it wasn't safe for me to continue living in the States, so they contacted Dumbledore. He thought it'd be safer for me to come here. I agreed. So here I am."

Blaise was silent for a while, staring at the girl.

"Why did your mom yell 'run! It's him!'?"

"She knew I would know she was talkin' 'bout my dad's killer. Lucius killed my dad last year, but my mamma got away with Bub. We don't know how he found our house. I don't even know who the secret keeper was, I was just given a piece of paper I had to burn," Lena stared across the lake, oblivious to Blaise sitting beside her.

"You know Lucius will tell Draco eventually," Blaise said finally. Lena sighed, pulling up grass.

"I know, but I don't care. As long as he stays away from me," she said. Blaise shook his head.

"Some how I doubt that's going to happen," he said. Lena laughed darkly.

"It will, trust me," she said getting up. "Come on, it's time for class."

* * *

AN: yes, this is a short chapter, but it was basically just the explanation of what happened to Lena. It needed to be done before Lucius shows up.

Which will be the next chapter!

Review! It gets me more motivated to write!


	5. Chapter 5

Do you really still need a disclaimer to realize that I own next to nothing? Sad. I know. But true.

* * *

Draco rushed to class after spending thirty minutes looking for Lena, only to find her sitting into the classroom with Blaise. He glared at his friend.

"I thought you said she was in the castle!" Draco growled. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"No, I told you to go talk to her, you assumed she was in the castle," Blaise answered. Draco ground his teeth in frustration.

"You could have told me she wasn't," he said.

"I didn't want to talk to you and Blaise was being a good friend," Lena snapped.

"I need to talk to you!" he growled, frustrated.

"Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you, Ferret. I'd leave her alone, I hear they teach students to be tough in America. Wouldn't want her to embarrass you too much now would we?" Hermione said. Lena shot her a grateful glance.

"No one asked you, Mudblood," Draco snapped. Before Harry and Ron could pull their wands out Draco was paralyzed on the floor.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He called Hermione a mudblood," Lena said. "I didn't mean to paralyze him. I though the spell before I could stop myself." Professor McGonagall looked at Lena in shock.

"You mean to say this was a non-verbal spell?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, we had to learn them as fifth years at my old school," Lena explained. Professor McGonagall nodded and waved her wand undoing the spell on Draco.

"I'm afraid I'll still have to give you detention, Miss Andrews, for using a spell on another student," she said. Draco laughed.

"You will be joining her, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said.

"But, Professor, I haven't do anything!" Draco protested.

"Calling another student such a vile word will not be tolerated in my classroom!" she snapped.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco muttered.

"I'll be sure to tell him you were disrespecting a teacher as well," Professor McGonagall said before turning to the rest of the class. "Today we are going to practice charming tea cups to grow legs non-verbally," she said. A collective groan came from the class.

"If you had all learned how to do this, we could be moving on. Mr. Malfoy, take a seat," she said. "Miss Patil, please hand out these tea cups to everyone." Parvati jumped up and started passing out tea cups with shaking hands, she was one of the students who had been goofing off instead of learning how to charm her tea cup last lesson.

"This isn't over," Draco told Lena before taking a seat behind her. Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed her tea cups. She was the second to charm her cup perfectly, second, of course, to Hermione Granger.

"How do you do that?!" Blaise asked cursing under his breath.

"With alotta concentration," Lena answered. "We learned how to do this already." Blaise cursed under his breath again.

"Mr. Zabini!" Professor McGonagall said. Blaise blushed.

"Sorry, Professor," he said. Lena giggled.

"It's not funny," Blaise muttered going back to charming his tea cup.

By the end of the class most students had their cups running around in some sort of fashion.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a reason your cup is still leg-less?" Professor McGonagall asked. Draco grit his teeth.

"No, Professor," he said.

"Let's see you do it then," she said. Draco concentrated on his cup and waved his wand, nothing happened.

"It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that you need some help with non-verbal spells. Since our new student has such a great talent for them, you will both meet me here at 7 o'clock tonight for tutoring. Class dismissed."

"Go on," Lena told Blaise. She went up to Professor McGonagall.

"Is there a problem, Miss Andrews?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's about the tutoring. I know I'm the best at it, but I'd really rather not spend any time with him," Lena said. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look.

"I understand why you would have a problem with him, but keep in mind that Draco is not his father," Professor McGonagall said. Lena flushed.

"Yes, Professor," she said.

"Give him a chance, you never know, he might surprise you."

"Yes, Professor," Lena said before running out of the room, straight into Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" she said shocked.

"Lena," Hermione replied. "Are you ok?"

"No," Lena answered. Hermione gave the other girl a hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"First, I was placed in the house with my family's killer's son, then I found out said killer is comin' to Hogwarts soon, and now I find out that I have to tutor the evil spawn of the man who killed my family!" Lena said, tears falling freely.

"Lucius is coming her tonight?" Hermione asked. Lena nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure he's contracted Malfoy into find out more information on me so that he can figure out how to finish me off," Lena sobbed.

"Do he know anything that Lucius could use?" Hermione asked. Lena shook her head.

"I've been avoidin' him as much as possible."

"Good, I need to go, but if you need anything, come find me," Hermione said. Lena nodded.

"Thanks," she said. Hermione smiled and left Lena to find her way down to the Slytherin common room.

~*~

After Transfiguration Draco was fuming. Not only had Blaise lied to him, but he was no stuck being tutored by a know-it-all.

"Another know-it-all. We already have one. One Granger is enough for this school," Draco ranted. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Yeah, but you can get close to her and find out information," Goyle said.

"I wi-" Draco broke off and started at Goyle. "That's actually a good idea!" he said. Goyle grinned. Draco shook his head.

"Something wrong, Drakie?" Pansy simpered.

"Goyle just had a good idea," Draco answered, too surprised to ignore the annoying girl. Pansy started from Draco to Goyle.

"Gregory Goyle had an idea?" she asked stunned. Draco shrugged.

"It was bound to happen one day," he said leaving the girl staring at Goyle and going to his dorm, he was going to have to prepare if he wanted any chance of getting Lena to trust him.

~*~

Shortly after Draco left the common room, Lena walked in to find Pansy still staring at Goyle.

"You in love with Goyle or somethin', Pansy?" she asked. Pansy jumped.

"No, no, no. Goyle here had an idea. I didn't think it could happen," she said. Lena laughed.

"So what's this idea that's got Pansy so astounded?" Lena asked.

"I told Draco to use the tutoring sessions to get close to you so he can report to his father," Goyle said.

"You're not supposed to tell her," Crabbe said. Lena and Pansy rolled their eyes.

"Morons," the muttered walking away.

"I don't understand Draco's fascination with you. Or his father's for that matter," Pansy said. Lena shrugged.

"No idea," she said. "It's slightly creepy." Pansy laughed darkly.

"I'd give anything for that kind of attention from the Malfoy's," she said. "I bet you're going to be the future Mrs. Malfoy." Lena burst out laughing.

"Trust me, Pansy, the last thin' the Malfoy's want is me in their family," she said.

"Why else would they be so fascinated with you?" Pansy asked. Lena's cringe went un-noticed by the other girl. "Oh wait until I tell everyone!" Lena paled. Before she could protest Pansy had run off to tell the "news".

~*~

That night at 7, Draco sat in the Transfiguration room waiting on Lena.

"Do you know what could be keeping her, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor," Draco answered.

Five minutes later, Lena came rushing into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor, I was in the library doing homework," she gasped.

"It's quite alright, Miss Andrews," Professor McGonagall said. "I'll leave you two to get to work then." Draco glared after McGonagall as she left.

"Alright, Malfoy, let's start," Lena said. Draco snickered.

"Let's not and say we did," he drawled. Lena smirked and flicked her wand at him, laughing as Draco started to dance.

"Bloody hell, woman! What was that for?" he yelled.

"To show you the importance of non-verbal spells," Lena answered. "If I had to say the spell out loud, I would have given you time to react, thus killing my amusement." Draco glared at her.

"You're not supposed to be amusing yourself, you're supposed to be teaching me," he yelled. Lena smirked.

"You didn't want to learn," she said.

"STOP THIS BLODDY CURSE, WOMAN!" Draco shrieked. Lena flicked her wand again causing Draco's legs to stop so suddenly he fell over. Draco growled at her.

"Do not mention this to ANYONE," he snarled. Lena looked at him, her face emotionless.

"I'm not scared of you, or your father," she said. "Tell your father that I am prepared, and he won't catch me off guard. Now, since you refuse to take instruction from me being her is pointless, I'll be sure to let Professor McGonagall know." She walked out of the room leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy behind her.

* * *

A/N: ok. I know I said Lucius was going to show up. But then somehow this is what came out... So he'll be here soon...

Please Read and Review!!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone.

I was looking for the file on my computer to continue this story and found out that it, along with a bunch of my other writing, has been deleted and can not be gotten back.

Because of this, I have been very disheartened and don't feel like continuing this story anymore.

I may one day finish this story but for now this is the end.

I'm really sorry to those of you who wanted to see what happens. If you message me I can give you an over view so you won't be left wondering.

I will continue to write other stories so keep a look out for those.

Until then,

Good-bye.

Pigy190


End file.
